


Warehouse AU

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentAlex, F/F, a smidge of majorly judging you, james olsen - Freeform, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: In an alternate universe, Kara and Alex are an inseparable team. They both work for Catco, a building supply warehouse run by Cat Grant.  Alex has a superhero identity that is known to be Supergirl's side kick.Will she find love with the new hire Susan Vasquez or will she end up exposing herself and her sister's secret identities.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By request there is a glossary at the end.

The big ass fan in the ceiling whirled overhead. The breeze it created was very welcome in the sweltering warehouse. It looked big enough to be the rotor blade on a helicopter, and it moved so much air that papers had to be weighted down so they didn't blow away. Alex had a paper get away from her once, a BOL. It had floated up and away and came to rest in the ceiling I-beams. There wasn't a lift that went that high in the warehouse, so she despaired of ever getting it down on her own.

Alex had gotten it tho. It was filed away properly the next morning. Hank Henshaw, the logistics manager, was strict, and everyone knew you didn't let paperwork blow away.

The truth was that Alex Danvers sister Kara, who was the warehouse owner’s administrative assistant, was actually Supergirl, and she'd retrieved it from the ceiling for Alex after hours.

Working in the warehouse paid the bills at the tiny apartment Kara and Alex rented. Kara had wanted to work in the warehouse too, but Alex was afraid she be outed as Supergirl by some accidental display of super strength, so Alex had pushed Kara to go to college and later she applied for the admin job. 

When Alex’s parents had died in the bombings during the war, Kara had only been with them a short time. The war had changed everything even tho it had only lasted a few months. Armed militias of citizens had harassed the invading Central American coalition forces so heavily that in the end they withdrew and a truce was called. During that time Southern California and nearby areas had been heavily damaged. Kara had saved Alex’s life on several occasions. She had saved a lot of lives during those horrible months. 

The supersuit had been born of necessity. They had needed clothing and ended up hiding from the enemy in a costume store. Kara combined a Superman suit with a sexy red riding hood skirt just for fun. They’d had to run for it tho, and Kara ended up keeping the outfit.

Afterward the war ended, Alex never finished high school. She worked and made Kara go to school. When she got the job at the warehouse, there was enough money, barely, to send Kara to college. So Kara Danvers went to college, and afterward managed to land the administrative assistant job at the warehouse where Alex worked. Kara wore business casual clothes, and Alex wore her blue uniform Polo shirts branded Catco, and shorts most days which looked pretty butch with her steel toe boots and short hair. The pink panther logo never looked right on the pastel blue polo’s, but Ms. Grant insisted everything had to have the pink Catco panther on it.

Alex often went with Kara on missions and had even taken EMT Paramedic training. During the war there had been so many people needing medical care, Alex and Kara had done what they could, but real medical training had upped their game considerably when it came to shootings and car accidents. Kara had looted some body armor from soldiers and made Alex wear it for safety. She still did when she went with Kara. She even wore a kevlar helmet. She'd gotten her own hero persona, The Medic. 

During the day tho, Alex was the Catco warehouse dock master. They were a smaller import wholesale company dealing in pallet quantities. Cat Grant, the owner, had seen the opportunity after the war to supply building materials. They kept to small items like screws, nails, fasteners, tie wire, rivets. All heavy items but things that easily fit on a pallet. 

Day in, day out Alex managed the dock. Shipments went out and came in all day long. They were profitable, but it was because Cat Grant managed every expense down to the dollar. All trucks were unloaded with pallet jacks. This saved the expense of purchasing and maintaining forklifts. They had 2 reach lifts to put pallets away in the racking, but you couldn't load a truck with one. When they receive an FTL truck with a double stacked load it was eerie to see pallets that tall sway while being moved by hand. Alex didn't notice. She was used to it.

Business had slowed lately, and Cat was trying something new. She'd taken some less than a pallet quantity orders, so they had a new team that tore open pallets and built smaller orders. These all shipped out LTL, and those drivers were grumpy and demanding. She hated loading them. They never wanted to wait even 5 minutes to get loaded.

_____

“Damn, it's hot in here,” Vasquez bitched to her coworker Lucy Lane. Perspiration soaked their clothes and skin as they broke down pallets to fill orders. 

“It's only been a week since we started this job. We’ll get used to it,” Lucy replied.

“I wish one of those big ass fans like they have on the dock was over this way.’

‘Me too, Any sort of breeze would help.” 

Alex walked past the two women on her way to the restroom. 

Vasquez bit her lip. “I love her.”

“Haha, right! I could put those buff arms of hers to good use.” Lucy slugged her in the shoulder. 

“Watch it, Airforce.”

“Oh please, Army. Like you could take me.”

They talked as they worked. They each took what they needed from the pallet. Lucy stood up straight and stretched, “Whew, those were heavy. I think we’re going to be pretty buff ourselves after a few weeks of working like this.”

Vasquez cocked her arm up and made a muscle, “Speak for yourself. I hit the gym three times a week.”

Alex was coming back from the restroom and got an eyeful of Vasquez muscular arm. Her heart swelled in her chest, and she took and then held a deep breath. She let it out. She hollered at Vasquez as she walked past. “Hey Muscles, bring me that order. It's a rush, and the truck will be here to pick it up soon. Those LTL drivers don't like to wait.”

Vasquez snapped her arm down. “Yes ma’am.”  
“Damn girl, your face is so red right now,” Lucy teased. It was true tho Vasquez face was a deep crimson, and it wasn't all from the heat.

Lucy hadn't really noticed Vasquez during the week they had worked together. Now tho she had a hard time peeling her eyes away and concentrating on her work.

“Ten,” Vasquez said as she slammed the box of nails down on the pallet. 

“Location H2B1,” she muttered and wandered away pulling her order along behind her with a pallet jack.

Vasquez found the bin location, matched the product sku, scanned it with her handheld and started counting. “. . .18, 19, 20”. That was it. The end of the order. She pushed the pallet toward the wrapping station.

Unknown to Vasquez eyes were watching her. Lucy was loading boxes on a pallet and had positioned herself to be able to watch. Alex was working at the computer and had a full view of the stretch wrapper. 

Vasquez’s hair was soaking wet with sweat. She pushed the pallet up on the stretch wrap machine and paused to fill her water bottle at the water cooler by the dock office. She chugged half, filled it again, and screwed on the top.

Stepping up to the wrapper, she pulled out a length of plastic and tied it to the corner of the wooden pallet. Back at the controls she hit the big green button, and the pallet began spinning. She stood there glistening with sweat enjoying the breeze made by the big ass fan.on the dock. It was hot air but at least it was moving. The wrapper took the plastic up and down circling the pallet with layers of stretch wrap while she waited. Normally they'd band it to secure the load to the pallet, but since this one was barely two layers of boxes, she just wrapped it a few extra times and delivered it to the dock master, who had been watching her every move.

The packing list pockets where stacked on the dock masters computer station. When Vasquez went to get one, the dock master's hand was resting on the pile while she read her email. She really seemed to be concentrating. Vasquez hesitated. She breathed Alex in for a moment. She thought to herself, This is a strong woman. Vasquez attraction was strong. She took the edge of the plastic pocket and gently pulled it out from under Alex hand. 

She’d been focused on Alex’s strong but well manicured hand so when she looked up and Alex was looking intently at her she jumped. To which she thought in that moment, “Oh fuck, so smooth, you twitterpated idiot.”

But Alex just said “Beer”.

“Beer?”

“Great! The Ale house up the street after work. See you there.”

Vasquez managed to get her packing slip into the pocket. She had a hell of a time getting the backing paper off it, but finally got it stuck to the pallet. Alex was just 5 feet away, and the smell of Axe Gold Oud Wood and Dark Vanilla hung in the air between them. 

She finally got the pocket stuck to the wrap, and charged off to the unisex restroom. Once inside she slid down the cold tile wall onto the floor. She sat, giddy. Her thoughts raced. “OMG, she asked me out for beer. She asked me out. FUCK!” She tried to reason with herself, “Now maybe she asks all the new people out to get to know them. Being friendly. Maybe they always go for a beer on Fridays, and the who crew will be there. Calm the fuck down, Susan. Pull it together. There are a lot of hot women in the world. Hell Lucy Lane is smoking hot, and you got a beer with her and did you freak out like this, nope. So calm the f down woman. Christ.”

Susan Vasquez stood and washed her face. The cold water felt so good. There were just two hours left until the end of the work week. 

_____

They sat in the Ale house. The air conditioning felt so good. The seat was refreshingly cold when Susan Vasquez had slid into place. There was not one other person she recognized in the bar and grill. Straight across the table in their booth sat Alex Danvers. The attraction between them was strong, and the server saw it right off. Alex always came in alone, always sat alone, always made sure she had the same server.

Tania, Alex’s favorite server was from Puerto Rico, and she had come to the states looking for something better. She was tending bar to work her way through college. Tania walked fast. She stopped at their table and said, “Hi, I'm Tania. Can I get your date something?”

“Miller lite, please,” Vasquez replied.

“Bring her a big ice water too.”

“Sure, your appetizer will be up soon.”

Tania hurried away. She got stopped by two tables on her way back to the bar.

While they waited for her to return they chatted. “Miller lite? I don't know how you can drink that.”

“Well, it's better than Bud lite. I prefer a dark craft beer, but after sweating my ass off today in that hot box, I think I need fluids more than alcohol.”

“Ya, that space where they are keeping the stock you’re building orders from is really stagnant. I already talked to Hank about it, but it's up to your supervisor James Olsen to put in the request to order fans, and then Cat has to approve it. She is a good woman, but she is so tight she squeaks. Don't hold your breath on getting a fan. Stay hydrated. Get some gatorade or have a soda now and then so you don't flush your electrolytes out with too much water.”

“I’ll be ok. I served 4 years in the army in South America, Columbia.”

“Wow, hot and humid. I didn't take you for exmilitary. Usually military folks are covered in tattoos.”

“I was never into it. They frown on it now. I have a few.” She rolled up her t-shirt sleeve to show Alex a big colorful US Flag.”

“So what did you do in the military?”

“MP”

“Oh wow, so why warehouse? Why not be a cop?”

“I'm pretty disillusioned with the organized corruption we call law and order. I just spent 4 years participating in it. I have been considering EMT training. I've only been out a few months. I really admire the Medic tho. We can't be supergirl, but we can all help people.”

Alex turned red. She had never met a fan before, “You admire the Medic?”

“I do. Have you ever seen any footage of her fighting. Here check this out.” Vasquez pulled out her phone and started tapping the screen. A grainy surveillance video began to play.

“Look how she takes these two dudes out. It's crazy how good a fighter she is. Then, and this is my favorite part, see her bent over in the rubble. They say she scooped up a kitten from the street and took it with her. I dunno. It’s really hard to see. I've played it over and over, zoomed in, zoomed out. I don't who sees a kitten there. She definitely picked up something carefully tho and took off with it.”

Alex was very uncomfortable with the conversation. “Huh” is all she managed to say. Tania rescued her when she came bearing beer and water, and the appetizer. Sorry for the wait, Fridays are crazy.”

The appetizer sampler smelled good but Vasquez wasn't very hungry. She drank the water before she started her beer. 

“Try eating some. That beer will go to your head fast.”

“I'm not feeling very hungry.”

Alex put her hand over Vasquez hand, just a gentle touch. “Let me get you something cold. They have a really good chicken salad sandwich here.” She removed her hand and hollered the order to Tania. 

“So EMT huh? The community college has a great Paramedic program. I took it.” Alex said casually as she popped a Jalapeño popper into her mouth.

“Seriously?”

Alex shook her head yes.

“But you work on the dock of a warehouse?”

Alex chewed and shrugged. She took a sip of her beer. 

“My sister and I lived through the war in the battle zone. A lot of people needed more help then we could give them. It just seemed right when I got my GED. It's good stuff to know.”

“Damn Alex. You look so young.”

“I am young. I was 15 when the bombs first fell. Killed my parents. It was me and Kara from then on, still is.”

“Oh shit. Dude, I can't even imagine.”

“I try not to dwell on it, but the program is good. You'll learn a lot if you decide to go.”

“So tell me about your sister.”

“Kara? She's. a great sister. Looks nothing like me. She looks like mom. I look like dad. She works for Catco too. The blonde girl that sits out near the receptionist. That’s her.’

“The girl that's banging the boss? That girl?”

“Woah, hey now. Where did you hear that?”

“Sorry, it's common knowledge. It's one of the first things I was told as far as workplace gossip goes.”

“Christ, What exactly did you hear?”

“Look Alex, I'm not trying to make trouble for anyone here. I shouldn’t have said anything. I don't mean to disrespect your sister.”

“I'm not angry.” Alex’s hand ended up back on top of Vasquez. Susan vowed to never remove her hand from the table. “My sister can be naive. I look out for her.”

“ Well, it's kinda ugly but here goes. I was told not to ever sit on the couch in Cat Grant's office because that's where she bangs her admin assistant.”

“Oh, my God. I told her to keep it outside of work. Jesus. She never listens to me. What the hell is she thinking.”

“Well, again, no offence, but I saw your sister and I saw Cat Grant, and I doubt much thinking goes on. They are both beautiful women.”

Alex laughed and drank more beer.

Vasquez and Alex talked a long time. 

“It's getting late. How are you getting home?”

“Bus”

“Naw, I'll give you a ride. Come on.” Alex paid the bill, and they walked out to the parking lot 

Alex led Susan to an old black Buelle. She handed her a helmet and slung her leg over the seat. Vasquez put the helmet on and hopped on behind her. She felt very awkward. “Where do I put my hands?”

“You should grab my sides, but I drive fast so don't be afraid to hang on for dear life.”

Alex turned the key and the bike hummed with power. 

They left the parking lot of the Ale house. Alex turned her helmeted head and hollered, “Hang on here we go.”

The motorcycle surged forward. It was all Vasquez could do to wrap her arms fully and tightly around Alex. The acceleration was amazing and soon Vasquez was laughing and enjoying the wild ride. She was pressed up tight against Alex’s back, and she stayed there even when she didn't need to be.

Alex dropped her where she was staying and said, “Hey, thanks for coming out with me. We should do it again.”

“I've got nothing going on this weekend if you want to hang out.” Vasquez offered and then Alex drove away. Vasquez turned to go in and realized she still had Alex helmet. She turned and called but Alex was too far away to hear. She watched her turn a corner. Vasquez ran off through neighboring yards to try to intercept her on the next street.

She popped out of a hedge just in time to see the red tail light of Alex’s bike heading up the next block. Suddenly out of nowhere, Supergirl appeared. Vasquez had almost called out, but now she stayed silent. She watched the two converse for a minute, and then Supergirl took off flying. Alex seemed to be following. Vasquez took off running. What she has just seen made no sense. She sprinted up the next block. Her military training came in handy. She was barely winded. She could still see supergirl flying. Alex was obviously following. 

“What the fuck,” She said out loud. She ran further following them. Still carrying the helmet. Supergirl suddenly took off with great speed, and Alex nailed the gas to follow. There was no keeping up with them now. Vasquez quit running and jogged back home with the helmet.

She sprinted up the steps and turned the tv to the news. They were showing an apartment fire in progress. Supergirl had just arrived and soon the Medic. Vasquez looked long and hard at the Medic. Different motorcycle. The Medic carried medical supplies in saddles bags on her bike. Definitely not Alex Danvers motorcycle. She studied the Medic. It could be Alex, she thought. Where did she change bikes?

She looked at Supergirl. Pretty blonde. Kinda tall. Supergirl had first appeared during the war. Older photos show a smaller younger girl. How did a couple of orphaned teenagers survive the war? Vasquez watched as Supergirl put out the fire and carried people to safety. The Medic was there running triage for the ambulances and helping where she could. Vasquez wondered if either of them had a cat. She had no way to be sure if it was Alex or not. 

She spent some time looking at alternate footage of the fire online. It was no help. Medic or not Alex Danvers had her attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The finale to the Supergirl Warehouse AU.

The next day, Saturday, Vasquez went out for a morning run. There was a park nearby that had a fitness course. By the time she got done doing pull ups, push ups and sit ups, she was ready for a break. It was about 8am when she sent the text to Alex. 

Susan: Wanna hang? I just finished my morning workout. 

The quickness of the reply shocked her.

Alex: Sure. Got any coffee?

Susan: I do.

It wasn't long before she heard to purr of the Buelle outside.

Susan put the coffee on and went to answer the door. 

Alex wore an old black Joe Rocket Phoenix jacket, Harley Davidson boots, jeans, and a plain white t-shirt with a black bra under it.

Susan had showered and put on some black leggings with a grey t-shirt that said Army across it.

“Have a seat. I'll go get the coffee.” 

Alex took off her jacket and laid it over the back of the couch. Her black bra was very visable under her white shirt. It was a daring move, but she felt like Susan was into her, so why not tease a little.

Vasquez came back with 2 mugs of coffee and some chocolate chip cookies.

“I hope you don't mind black. I don't have any creamer.”

“Black is fine.” 

The black bra shone like the sun through the white shirt Alex wore. Vasquez couldn't help but see. Being around Alex was energizing. 

Vasquez sat at the opposite end of the couch. “Alex what are we doing?”

“I think we both know.” Alex let the words hang in the air. They sipped coffee.

“Do you really want to sit that far away from me?” Alex patted the cushion beside her.

“No, but maybe it's best for now.”

“Life’s short.”

“We should go do something.”

“I am fresh out of ideas. You?”

Vasquez stared openly at the black bra. “Nothing comes to mind. Oh, how about breakfast?”

“Are you cooking?”

“Sure. Scrambled eggs ok?”

_____

At Cat Grant's house an argument was taking place.

“Kara Danvers don't you dare leave angry.”

“Cat stop bossing me around.”

“You hurt my feelings.”

“I hurt your feelings? How am I hurting you? That's ridiculous.”

“Oh, so my feelings are ridiculous?”

“What, no. No, Cat. That is not what I meant.” Kara took a breath. “How exactly am I hurting your feelings?”

“I don't get enough time with you. Sometimes it feels like all we have between us is hot sex. I have no complaints in that department, but I would like more of your time. Move in with me”

“Awe, Cat. I want more time with you too, but we've been over this. It's me and Alex to the end. There is no way she could afford that apartment we rent on her own.”

“So do like Phoebe on Friends. Move out, but don't say anything. Keep paying your part of the rent.”

“Cat that is an awful idea.”

“We could get married. You've been wearing that engagement ring I got you for a long time. Why not seal the deal?”

Kara stepped so close to Cat they were touching. She ran a hand up and rested it on her shoulder. Her other hand brushed at Cat's hair. She looked down into Cat’s eyes. “I’m disappointing you.”

“No, we just have different needs. Just because it's something I need doesn’t mean it's right for you.”

Kara kissed Cat. 

______

Alex sat at the kitchen table and watched Vasquez cook. It was surprising to see what a good cook she was.

Vasquez started by putting some potatoes in the microwave then she got some butter and chopped onions going in a frying pan. The small breakfast steaks were a surprise. She put some seasoning on them and shoved them under the broiler. She cracked eggs into a bowl and started beating them furiously with a fork. She added them to a frying pan with a little salt. She turned to Alex. “Are three eggs enough?”

“I think so. It all smells really good.”

The microwave dinged.

Vasquez flipped the steaks, stirred the eggs, and started chopping up the hot potatoes. She added them to the onions with more butter and some salt. The eggs and steaks went on 2 plates and sat on top of the stove. Soon she added piles of potatoes and onions and flopped down in a chair placing a plate in front of Alex. 

“Ketchup? Steak sauce?”

“No, I think this is fine just like it is.”

Alex took several bites from her plate.

“Damn, I should marry you for your cooking.”

“Ha, you haven't even kissed me yet.”

“Are you saying you kiss better than you cook?” Alex stuffed more food in her mouth. “Seems unlikely,” she said around the food in her mouth. She swallowed. “This is delicious.”

They ate, exchanging glances and smiles. The black top of Alex’s bra showed thru her shirt. Vasquez wanted her, and she wanted her now.

“What the hell are we doing?”

“Eating? Definitely eating.”

“You’re sitting here talking marriage in my kitchen. We barely just met. And I want to kiss you so bad it's all I can't think about.”

“Well, I believe it's called falling in love. Could just be lust tho. I think the steak and eggs make a good argument on the side of love.”

Alex sat back in her chair. The cups of the black bra now very visible.

“How do you feel? Right now?”

“I wish I was on the back of your motorcycle with my arms wrapped around you.”

“Then come here.”

Alex pushed her chair back from the table. Vasquez hesitated. The she sprang up and in two steps was settling down on top of Alex straddling her. Alex wrapped strong arms around her and looked up into her eyes.

“I’m not gonna fight this.”

“Me either.”

“Good”

Vasquez leaned down until their lips met. It started soft, became hot then quickly turned electric.

Susan shivered as Alex worked her hands up and down her back. She went low and found her way under the grey army t shirt. Warm bare hands caressed Vasquez back while they kissed. 

“I want more.” It was a whisper, but Alex heard it. She gripped Vasquez low and tight and stood up. Strong legs wrapped around her, and Alex walked into an open bedroom door off the kitchen. Vasquez mouth was on hers as she flopped them both down on the bed. The leggings came off fast, and Alex dove between her legs tongue and lips meeting her hot wet center. Vasquez squealed and grabbed a pillow, sheets, anything within reach. She came hard and fast and then charged at Alex determined to get her hands on what was hidden below the black bra.

A ring tone played.

Alex tried to ignore it. Hot kisses rained down on her. She grabbed the grey army shirt and pulled. Her hand slid down onto soft firm ass. Breakfast lay half eaten and forgotten. The ring tone came back to life and played again. Alex Danvers jeans zipper came down and she pushed while Vasquez tugged them off. The black boi shorts stayed on. A hot hand slipped beneath them and down. Fast fingers made short work of making her come. The excitement was still sizzling as the two women began wrestling for dominance. Alex wanted Vasquez on her back. Vasquez pushed Alex back onto the bed and fumbled with the bra closure. Alex surged again and threw Vasquez onto her back. The bed shook like the whole house was shaking. Plaster dust fell on them and the alarm clock hit the floor. 

Alex tried to look around. Excited lips pressed against her throat. 

“Hey! Hey! There's an earthquake.”

Another tremor shook the house then another.

Vasquez calmed and looked around.

“Clothes. Get dressed.”

The two women scrambled back into their clothing. Alex looked at her phone. Three missed calls from Kara on the emergency number. 

“SHIT”

She ran to the front door and looked out. There was a giant something. Alex strained to see. Even at this distance she could see a blur of blue and red as Supergirl tried to fight it. Three fighter jets made a pass. Explosions and fire rained down and still the giant kept to its feet. 

Her phone rang again. It was James. 

“James, what is that?”

“We don't know, and where are you?”

“I'm on my way.”

Vasquez was at her side. 

“You gotta go?”

“I do.”

“Lots of people needing a Medic over there.” She looked Alex in the eye. “I want to help. Take me with you.”

“What?” Alex looked like a deer in the headlights.

“Look it's obvious what's up. There is no time to argue. I'm going with.”

Vasquez pulled Alex down the steps, and they sprinted to the Buelle. They were already moving as Vasquez snapped the helmet in place. 

Alex drove like a bat out of hell toward the fight coming to a stop by an abandoned house. She ran inside. Vasquez followed. There was a fireman's pole into the basement, and they slid down. There sat the Medic’s motorcycle.

“Start dressing. Watch me. Good thing I keep extra outfits.”

Soon two Medic’s stood in the basement. 

“Time to go.” 

Alex started the bike, and Vasquez climbed on. They shot down a tunnel and came up blocks away from the house. 

Vasquez wrapped her arms tightly around Alex and leaned into her. There was a com system in the helmets. Alex started talking.

“Cat’s not gonna like this.”

“Cat? What does she have to do with it.”

“She funds our team. She's the money behind it all. James runs the control room. He feeds us information. Hank fights.”

“Hank fights?”

They were getting close to the fight now. A green superhero whooshed over their heads and took up the battle with Supergirl.

“Martian Manhunter.” Vasquez stated.

“Yep. Now look this is gonna be very dangerous. Stick close to me. Keep your eyes open. The direction of the fight can change at anytime.”

Alex stopped the motorcycle. The road was closed off by fallen debris. 

“Ok, we’re walking.”

Alex removed a saddle bag from the motorcycle. It was more like a backpack. She slung it over her shoulder and handed the other one to Vasquez.

“Maybe having a partner isn't a bad idea. More people to hump the first aid kit.”

They hurried on their way cautiously. The noise of the fight was incredible even though they were blocks away surrounded by the wreckage it was leaving in it wake. 

“Did you hear something.”

“No, I can't hear anything except the fighter jets.”

Alex looked around. She called out.

“Is someone there. Hello.”

Nothing. The only sound were the missiles exploding against the giant.

Alex removed her helmet.

“Is someone there?”

A very faint voice could be heard.

“Here. Here. Help”

The rubble was deep and heavy. 

“We need help.”

The helmets linked by Bluetooth. Alex called Supergirl.

“Supergirl, I've got someone trapped under rubble. It's too much to dig out.”

Supergirl appeared from nowhere. She looked strangely at the spare medic but said nothing.

Thirty seconds of her help had them climbing down into a basement to rescue a group of people who had taken shelter there. Supergirl was back into the fight in seconds.

Finally the Martian Manhunter and Supergirl were able to wrap the giant in cables and fly it to the desert. While they struggled with what to do with it the two Medics worked at rescuing people from the destruction. 

Later it turned out that the giant was a robot constructed by an evil mastermind so he could steal what he wanted while everyone was focused on the giant. 

Alex thought the giant was too expensive and elaborate to be used as a distraction for just a diamond and gold heist. She wondered what was really stolen. Whatever it was you could be sure it would bite them in ass later on.

Sunday was an exhausted blur. Alex took Vasquez home and ended up falling asleep on her bed waiting for the shower. Monday morning they made it to work on time. No one acted any differently and the day progressed as usual. Vasquez and Lucy Lane picked orders. Alex handled the shipping and receiving, and Cat Grant was very pleased that the new hire was working out better than expected. Lucy Lane would come along. It would take time, but Cat felt certain she was destined to be one of the team.

Kara popped into Cat's office. Cat smiled smugly. 

“Kara, darling, pull the blind and come here. Lock the door.”

“Cat, you know I don't like doing this at work. People know. They talk.”

“Shhhhh, now do as I say and come here.”

Kara did as Cat asked but made it clear that it was under duress.

Cat herded her over to the couch. “Sit”

Kara sat. She looked so tight and rigid, arms crossed, knees together, back straight. Her boss slid onto the couch beside her flexible as a cat in heat.

“I wish you would relax. I want to talk about us.”

“What about us?” Fear gripped Kara now. Was Cat breaking up with her. Was this about their argument Saturday morning.

“I hope you will reconsider moving in with me now that Alex has a girlfriend. 

“Alex has a girlfriend? Cat she barely knows her.”

“That is true.” Cat played with the collar of Kara's Oxford shirt. “I think tho that they are a match. Alex’s GPS tracker tells me that while you were sleeping alone in your tiny apartment, and I was sleeping alone in my house. Alex was curled up next to that new picker I hired. The other medic.” Cat pulled at Kara’s ear lob with her teeth.

“Oh My God, you’re spying on Alex. Cat that is not what the GPS trackers are for.”

“And that brings up the subject of Alex pulling Vasquez into our little team without consulting anyone. She owes us an explanation.” Cat popped open the top button of the Oxford shirt. “Tho I approve 100% of Vasquez. I hired her hoping either she or Lane would eventually join our team. I just didn't expect it to happen so fast.”

Cat popped another button loose. “I don't understand why you wear these horrid shirts. They don't suit you, and” Cat pulled the shirt open exposing Kara's bra. “They hide your best features.” 

Cat kissed Kara and said, “But darling I have the deepest respect for you, and you did say no shenanigans in the office, so I'll let you get back to your work. We can call a team meeting after work to talk with our newest team member.”

Cat pulled away from Kara and stood. Kara got to her feet, bra still exposed. She pulled Cat into a big kiss, picked her up and then set her down onto the couch. Cat wore short skirts and often with no panties. It drove Kara crazy. This odd little game they played of hard to get and no fooling around at work was hot, and it worked for Kara everytime. She pushed Cat's skirt up. No panties. “Rao” Cat spread her legs, and Kara buried her face between them.

______

Back in the warehouse, Lucy Lane was a chatterbox about the giant and the new medic. Vasquez listened and tried to act like Lucy was giving her new information. 

A woman in a dress walked by and Lucy grabbed Vasquez by the arm. “Who - the - hell - is - that?” 

Vasquez pulled her arm away from Lucy’s death grip and looked. “No idea.” James was near. “Hey, James, who was that?”

“That's Alura. Kara's birth mother. She works in the back office. Lots of paperwork.”

Alura walked back by. Lucy stared. “Have you ever seen someone carry themselves with that much confidence? Did you actually see her, Susan?”

“Umm, ya sure. Pretty lady. I gotta move to this other aisle.”

An electrician worked on installing a big ass fan over head.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary
> 
> Big Ass fan: It's a brand. Google images has some good photos of them. 
> 
> SKU: Stock Keeping Unit, It's the bar code you see on items. It's a number assigned to a product to identify it. UPC: Universal Product Code is an example of an SKU.
> 
> FTL: Full Truck Load
> 
> LTL: Less Than a Load (less than a full truck load)


End file.
